


Never Panic

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spells & Enchantments, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Plo is brought quickly to a scene of mayhem... but he doesn't panic. Seriously.





	

The first thing Plo did was **not** panic. He was rather proud of that fact, given the chaos that resulted on some _other_ ships. He remembered hoping that whatever had crafted this odd turn of events had seen fit to affect their enemies in some manner as well. (He would learn later that yes, the odd magic that had rippled out had affected the droids, rendering them into innocuous, primitive versions of themselves.)

However, when it first hit, and Plo responded to a very shrill cry for help (completely mental, as even with a child's mind, Wolffe had not let his pack see him panic), he did wonder just how they could resolve the war and save the troopers in their current state. He found Wolffe, with entourage, easily enough. Every single brother on his ship (which was most, as he preferred their crewing habits to the Fleet's) was their actual physical age.

Memories seemed to be intact but impulse control was a little lacking, as evidenced by Plo arriving on the bridge to find an assortment of 'pew-pew' noises to go along with the mock battle using their fingers and thumbs as the weapons. Wolffe was being steadily ignored which was only aggravating the boy's temper… so Plo swept him up onto his hip despite the boy being eleven. It was enough to get everyone's attention when Wolffe squawked and fell silent.

"Well, it seems we will be regrouping today, instead of heading to Felucia," he said very calmly. (Because he would not panic. Jedi did not panic.) "Does everyone remember how to man your stations?"

"Yes, General!" the rousing chorus of voices said.

"Then do so, and plot a course back to the nebula we used for cover last battle. The Separatists are long gone, and the nebula will confuse sensors while we take stock of this." He set Wolffe back down, noting the boy seemed reluctant to give up the contact now that he'd had it, but he was a Commander, and he would do his job.

"No more training exercises until you're off duty!" he growled, a strange sound in his boyish soprano that had yet to head for deeper ranges. Plo headed for the comm center, to learn what he could. Maybe after, one small tonic to soothe his nerves was in order, before he could potentially feel a stirring of panic.

* * *

"Well, that should occupy them all long enough to get this mess cleaned up," the Bendu said, settling back to his nap.


End file.
